


A Soldier's Heart

by ObsceneSins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad battle scenes, Blood, Bullet wound, F/M, Fight Scenes, Guns, Head Wound, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, Possible torture, Turrets - Freeform, Weapons, about 30 years age difference, dont judge my battle scenes, female/male sex scene, makeout, mentions of past relationship, mentions of torture, past relationship, possible molestation, relationship, soldier/D.va, tracking device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsceneSins/pseuds/ObsceneSins
Summary: A young gamer, a tired soldier, amidst the soon-rising war, Jack Morrison wonders if it's okay for an old fighter like him to love.It's even more challenging when his flame is nearly thirty years younger than he is.





	A Soldier's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there weren't any D.va and Soldier 76 fics out there on the internet, and I know the age difference might be a put off, but i enjoy this ship a lot.
> 
> Also, if it helps anybody, D.va is of legal age, but I adjusted it and added a year so canonically, she is 20. Soldier's age is not confirmed when I try to research it, but he is believed to be younger than 55 at least, so yeah, he's 51 in this fic.
> 
> I really don't recommend reading this if you aren't okay with two consenting adults with an age difference pursuing a relationship, or possible torture/molestation.

Jack watched as the fiery explosion before him began to engulf the Swiss headquarters, the heat flushing his face as he attempted to stand back up from where he’d fallen.

He could see Gabriel, running admist the flames as the building began to fall apart from the blistering heat of the explosion. It was like everything was moving in slow motion, and Jack felt his skin begin to blister from the flames licking his skin.

Gabriel was yelling, screeching in pain as he disappeared behind a wall of flames that came from the floor.

People were screaming in terror as it all sped up and he could feel the drops of sweat on his skin, plastering him to the floor-why was he on the floor?-

He glanced behind him, his leg pinned beneath a small pillar. He grunted as he shook it off and tried to stand, but only making it to all fours. His eyes widened when he saw blood droplets hit the ground underneath him, and he quickly reached for his face, to find it smeared with blood. The flames were larger now, and he could only see billowing smoke, his eyes watery, his lungs burning.

The building groaned, and he paused as he started to stand, then his neck snapped back as he watched the ceiling above him screech, and the ceiling caved in-

Calm.

Blue skies above him. He watched a thin white cloud as it slowly moved, and he inhaled, wondering if it had been just another nightmare fueled by his past, or had he blacked out during a battle?

It took him a moment to regain his senses, and he noticed his body felt a little numb. He tested his legs, his arms, raised his head. His visor was gone and he felt a throbbing in his forehead.

Where was he?

For a moment, he thought he was back in Indiana, resting in a field when he should’ve been tending to its crops, watching the clouds drift by in a state of tranquility.

Oh, right, _Numbani_. They had been moving a payload to a garage, filled with supplies to deliver to others that had been attacked in other regions., making sure no one would attack or rob it for themselves.

He laid splayed out on a grass median, he noticed. He reached up and touched his head where it ached, and found a thick gauze pad. He left it alone, figuring Angela was nearby, and she would scream at him for prodding a wound.

What had happened? He was lost. He inhaled, and shut his aching eyes for a moment.

A large shadow overcame him and the heat on his face died down. He opened his eyes to find a large pink MEKA blocking the sun, brown eyes watching intently.

“You make interesting expressions while youre asleep.” Jack sighed, and sat up slowly, feeling light headed for a moment, but shrugging it off when he full sat up. He glanced over his shoulder at D.va for a moment, wondering why she was here and not Mercy.

“I wasn’t asleep, I was unconscious.”

“What do you think about when you’re not thinking battle strategies, Soldier 76?” She rested her head on the knuckles of her fist and Jack sighed, glancing around for his visor.

“Things of the past I think my conscience holds against me. Where is Angela?” He jumped when D.va leaned her MEKa forward and handed his visor to him. He sighed, looking up at the young woman, then took it gingerly from her.

“She had to progress on ahead with everyone else. We got bombarded by bandits. They managed to knock you out cold. I applied the bandages and she said she would come back to help once they delivered the payload.” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“You stayed here instead of staying with the team and making sure they had backup?” D.va smiled and nodded slowly, her MEKA nodding up and down too. He stood, shaking his head, and placed his visor back over his face, ignoring the pressure it placed on the cotton gauze.

“That was reckless and stupid. Stick with the group next time. You’re a valuable person to have in the group.” D.va paused and her cheeks went red as her eyebrows furrowed together.

“it was a simple delivery. It wasn’t like we were fighting someone major. You needed someone to make sure you were okay.” Jack waved her off rudely, feeling bitter about making them worry about him. A simple bandit had knocked him on his ass and he couldn’t even remember it. God, he was rusty at this.

He could see Angela flying back, her gold wings glinting as she hurried back, landing a few distance form them and beginning to jog towards them.

D.va’s MEKA clunked as she turned and began to walk away, almost brushing past Jack.

“Not everyone thinks like a soldier, Jack.” Mercy turned and followed D.va with her eyes as she proceeded towards him, turning back around as she reached him.

“Jack, take off your visor, you have a head wound!” she bopped him on the chest and he chuckled, before reaching up to remove it.

“What was that about?” she questioned, nodding her head in D.va’s receding figure, gently removing the bandages and examining his head wound.”

Jack pursed his lips together for a moment, then glanced up to avoid eye contact.

“I told her it was stupid to babysit me while the team needed her. I guess I hurt her feelings.” Mercy flicked his shoulder.

“We were fine without either of you. You were unconscious and she wanted to stay and make sure you were okay. I would advise you to not hurt such a sweet girls feelings, Jack.” His eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at Mercy.

“She needs to stop being so sensitive.” He huffed.

“No, you need to stop thinking that everyone is a hardened soldier, Jack.”

He was quiet as Mercy examined his head wound, but he couldn’t help but watch the Pink MEKA as D.va loaded it up into the ship, her face bitter and pink.

**XXX**

When Overwatch had been reinstated by Winston, Jack Morrison had been one of the first soldiers to be contacted. He had been at the head of nearly every battle regarding the Omnics when Overwatch had still been in session. He had showed up at Gibraltar, and trained in await of other former members of Overwatch to show up. He hadn’t expected the new recruits Winston had called upon, and was mildly startled by the arrival of a large MEKA piloted by the 19 year old, Hana Song.

He had approached her to gain information and he had been awestruck since that day by those fierce brown eyes.

He felt like they could pierce through him whenever she wanted, and she seemed to use this to her advantage in regards to their small disagreements that appeared among the team. Jack blamed it on the age and experience difference between them, as it weighed heavily on his side while D.va had yet to experience anything _real._

Jack sighed and kick his feet up onto the table in front of him, gently prodding the bump on his head, pondering how long she had stood over him and watched.

He was startled by a _qwzipp_ next to him and sat up as Tracer used one finger to nudge his boots.

“Shoes off the table. You know how Winston gets.” Jack chuckled and stomped his feet onto the ground beneath him.

“Winston eats his bananas with his feet, I don’t think I need to hear anything from him about my shoes on the table.” Tracer chuckled as she plopped down next to him in a chair and folded her legs up into indian style.

“Got a large knocker there, don’t cha?” She poked her forehead and Jack crossed his arms, shuffling a bit in his chair.

“Stop nosing around the topic. What is it?” Tracer dropped her hand into her lap.

“I was chatting a bit about your mishap earlier. It seems you hurt D.va’s feelings.” Jack sighed and leaned forward, grabbing his water bottle off the table in front of him. Winston was against having alcohol in the base, and although Jack didn’t drink too much, the release from it was worth it when he was stressed.

“Yeah, well… happens.” He shrugged it off but Tracer blew a piece of her bangs out of her face.

“You know, the minute you went down, she went charging after ya. Hopped out of her mech and everything.” Jack stopped and held the water bottle a pause away from his lips, swallowing after a moment. He sighed and pressed his hands together around the water bottle.

“Yeah, spare me all the details, Angela got onto me about it already.” Tracer huffed.

“You’re tough nut to crack, ain’t ya?”

He set the bottle on the table.

“What do you mean?” Tracer stood and adjusted her chronal accerelator.

“You reminisce too much about things in the past. Look to the future, Jack. You’ve got some things waiting for ya there.” She left in a sprint and Jack watched her blue flashes of light as they left the room. It was quiet, everyone elsewhere. Winston upstairs, checking for activity with Talon, Angela checking medical supplies. Winston had informed them they would have more Overwatch members coming in soon, but they would have to wait as some of them were under watch of their local government.

Jack stood, and set the bottle on the table. He pulled his visor off slowly, wincing at the pain, traced over his scarred face, then dropped his hand to his side and left the table. The barracks were normally on the other side of Gibraltar, but because of the lack of team members in the base, they were crashing in other rooms inside the base. Jack trekked upstairs, following the faint flashing lights from one of the further rooms. He paused, glancing around the doorway. Hana had her back to him, resting with her legs curled up underneath her on her floor cushion and he stepped into her room.

Why was he here? To apologize? To look wishfully into those fierce eyes?

Soldier watched as Hana brushed her long, brown hair, it trickling down her back. She had changed from her skintight bodysuit to a simple black robe. It looked silky and made her skin glaze.

A computer was set up in front of her, and he watched her flick through (what appeared to be) new MEKA blueprints, and adjustments. She was mumbling to herself as she alternated brushing her hair, and typing on her computer.

He stepped forward, but heard, “ _babo Jack.”_

His Korean was a little rusty, but he knew well enough when someone was calling him a fool.

He dropped his hand, grimaced, and for a moment, hesitated. Hana’s back to him felt like a wall, but he wanted to accept it as an invitation. He tried to consider Tracer’s words, but thought better of it, turned and left.

Hana glanced at her laptop screen, giving a small sigh as she watched Jack retreat. She wanted to go after him, but couldn’t work up the courage to do so.

She turned back to her blueprints and continued to flick through them.

**Xxxxxxx**

 

Jack heard an alarm blaring and bolted up in his small bunk. Being the soldier he was, he had retired to the barracks instead of a personal room like his other companions had. But, now he was regretting it as he raced to get dressed and join the group in the briefing room. He could see everyone else gathered inside as he raced in, still zipping up his jacket. Winston was standing opposite the table, the hologram globe flashing red. He glanced over at Angela, standing next to Tracer and Torbjorn, and saw her face wore a frown. D.va stumbled in behind him, zipping her body suit up. He tried to not take notice of the pale skin right before she zipped it up, and turned to the situation at hand.

“Winston, what’s happening?” He grumbled, walking over to stand next to the large ape.

“Athena picked up some activity in China, we believe it to be related to Talon.”

“Talon? Is it those chumps we caught trying to steal Doomfist’s gauntlet?” Tracer perked up from the other side of the room. D.va glanced between Tracer and Winston as the large ape nodded.

“I believe so, Lena.”

“Who’s Doomfist?” Torbjorn chuckled and Winston waved his laughter off, nodding to the younger woman who was growing red.

“I’ll tell you about that another day. Right now, we have to focus on the task at hand, and that is figuring out where these mercenaries at, and stopping them from gaining progress over us.” Winston said insightfully.  Jack sighed, and turned around so the other members couldn’t hear him and said acridly,

“You talk about this situation as if it isn’t serious.” Winston glanced at him, then at the group, taking a moment to study their expressions of worry.

“We don’t know what they’re going after, or how difficult the situation is. For all we know, they might be trying to infiltrate an area to get a forgotten weapon.” Soldier bit back at his response.

“Or steal more Overwatch info.”

“I am _trying_ my best, Jack!” Winston bellowed, slamming his hands on the table, startling everyone., then releasing a large sigh. Tracer popped next to him as the globe glitched.

“Hey big guy-“

“No.” he held up a hand and she stepped back. Jack could see the stress lines under his glasses and immediately felt bad for his harsh remark.

“I know we aren’t much right now, and im trying my hardest to get more Overwatch members to come back.  We have some on the way, but I don’t exactly know when they’ll be coming. I don’t know what Talon is up to, and I’m trying to figure out how to stop them in their tracks, but right now, we don’t have much choice than waiting it out and tackling them head on when they appear. So, bear with me, everyone.” He raised his head to look around the room and Jack turned away, feeling guilty for what he had said. He didn’t know what to say, so instead, he opted to stay quiet. He hung his head for a moment, then looked up under hooded eyes at D.va.

She was staring right at him, her eyes half lidded in some sort of enticing glance, before she realized he could see her in the dim light, and turned back towards Winston.

“We’ll be fine. This isn’t something we haven’t dealt with before, right everyone?” The small group agreed in quiet unison and Winton chuckled.

“Alright, then, team.” He inspected the holographic globe, then chuckled, and pushed his finger onto the narrow dot on the map.

“Watchpoint:Moldva.”

Jack frowned and turned to Winston.

“Russia? Why Russia?” Winston hesitated for a moment, then pressed the flashing spot on the map. Athena presented images to the whole room, presenting a large structurally secure building, covered in snow.

“Watchpoint: Moldva was one of the watchpoints that was closed, along with all the other ones when Overwatch was disbanded. It was a peacekeeping and scientific research facility, one of the smaller ones that was kept mostly quiet except for people who earned security clearance. It’s also one of the places that holds most of the information stored about Overwatch , as well as one of the most guarded. If they’re headed there, it means they haven’t stopped from what they were trying to gain here in Gibraltar.”

Jack read the map, then placed his visor that he had been holding onto his face, turning to contemplate everyone, letting his eyes land on D.va.

“Let’s move out, team.”

 

**XXXXXXX**

 

The descent upon Watchpoint: Moldva began with the team loading themselves up into their transport ship, and taking off quickly, heading as fast as they could to Russia.

They would be there quickly, but they still had some time to plan an attack before they descended upon the area. Jack had gotten the blueprints and overhead views of the area to the best of his ability through Athena and had sat down to plan out a defense point of view while everyone else had checked their ammo or cleaned their guns. He could see Mercy carrying a clipboard, checking her medical supplies and Tracer was doing jumping jacks. He could hear Torbjorn grumbling and digging through a box of gears for his turrets.

And D.va was…well, D.va was playing on the arcade machine behind him, grunting to herself and dancing back and forth as she played.

“Woo! High score!” she cheered for herself, bouncing around. Jack sighed, his eye twitching in annoyance, but he tried to continue focusing on the plan he was making. He heard the game start up again and glanced behind his shoulder at the younger girl.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than playing a game that rots your brain?”

D.va stopped and leaned back to look at him, pausing her game. She turned around and crossed her arms at him, but he turned back to the plans, feeling the back of his neck growing flush as her piercing gaze stuck him.

“ _Excuse you_ , but playing video games is why I was able to get that huge MEKA here to defend the world against evil guys with.” She stepped forward, angry that the older male had seemed to stop paying attention to her, but Hana stopped and raised her eyebrows when she noticed the back of his neck was flushed red in what seemed to be embarrassment. She chuckled to himself and then leaned her arms on the table next to him, overlooking what he was working on, and discovering battel plans.

Jack stiffened up, feeling awkward as she stared at his battle plans, brown eyes registering what he had made and criticizing them. Jack knew she was capable of many things in battle, alongside her MEKA she had earned, but he was more experienced and had handled more battles than one could count. He had no doubt he would end up teaching her a few things, so he waited as she read what he ad wrote, even tracing some of the papers with a gloved finger.

He studied her for a moment, watching her long, chocolate hair as it fell over her shoulder, her eyelashes long and her eyes hard as her gears moved in her head. Jack held his breath for a moment and felt shameful for looking at a companion in such a way. He had done that once before, and though it had been nice, it hadn’t ended well.

Nonetheless, Hana was much younger than he was. An old man trying to regain his life back through the same means that had built and then ruined it.

He was startled from his thoughts as D.va spoke up, and he expected to answer a question, giving a small smile, only to be met with criticism and disappointment.

“Why are your plans set for defense? As far as we know, we should be going for offense against these people, and not all covering  the main access point. It might give them an advantage to take an offhand route and escape, or overtake us.” She pointed out. He coughed and stuttered for a moment, then picked up the plans and looked at them, before flattening them back on the table.

“You act as if you know what you’re talking about.” The minute the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He watched Hana’s face grow red in anger, and he wanted to cringe and cower from those fierce eyes as she crossed her arms. He wanted to cower from a _child_ , for God’s sakes.

“Listen here, soldier boy, I may not have been there during the omnic crisis, but I’ve proven myself enough to be here, so you can criticize me for whatever, even helping make sure your noob self didn’t get a concussion, but I’ve earned my spot here, so I don’t need you to review me, you loser!”  She prodded him in the chest with a finger and he sat back down, the chair giving me a small groan from his small plummet. By now, most of the others were taking a glance over to the duo. Hana dropped her hands to her sides, but clenched them into fists and inhaled angrily, closing her eyes.

She turned without a word, turned the game on, and smashed the buttons in anger for a moment. Everyone watched as she shifted, banged the arcade game and it rumbled after a loud, in-game explosion.

“HIGH SCORE!” The screen flashed with numbers changing rapidly,  before the game crackled and then exploded in a crash of electricity. A little plume of smoke trailed from the inside of it as D.va turned, glared at everyone staring, and pushed her hair behind her shoulder, before she quietly, and gracefully in Jack’s opinion, step from the top platform to her MEKA and open the panel to begin prepping it.

“Woah. Remind me to not make her angry!” Torbjorn chuckled, but jumped when Tracer prodded him with a finger to the shoulder.

Everyone dispersed after a moment and Jack exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He glanced at the plans beneath his fingers, then crumpled them up and tossed them in a waste basket in the corner, feeling guilty for embarrassing her with his narcissitic ways,

Hana felt her shoulders sag in shame of her behavior, but turned to glance back at Jack. She watched as he crumpled his battle plans and tossed them into the waste basket, before hunkering over the table once more.

She turned back to her MEKA, then chuckled to herself.

**XXX**

“We’ll be landing in a few minutes, we won’t be able to be close to the base without drawing attention to ourselves, but I’ll still use the cloaking panels to keep us off the radar as best as we can.” Winston spoke to the whole group as he climbed out of the cockpit and walked to the group.

“We don’t know if theyre here or not?” Tracer piped up from a crate she was sitting on. Winston huffed.

“We had alarms telling us there was an attempted break in, but nothing else. We can only assume they’re possibly here.”

Jack felt an itch of annoyance at this news. He had been used to dealing with having the cards in his hands. Now, he had no idea what the other players were doing. His rifle was heavy on his back, and he clenched his fists in an attempt to keep his nerves calm.

Hana took a glance across the other side of the room from what Winston was saying to see Jack’s figure stocky, and his fists clenched. She couldn’t read his face beneath his visor, but she knew he was on edge.

 She quietly slipped behind Mercy as Winston kept talking to go stand next to Jack for a moment. She reached down, hesitated for a moment, then slid her thin fingers around his fist. Jack jumped slightly, then turned and looked at her slowly.

She pursed her lips for a moment, then gave him a small smile.

“Alright, team, lets move out. And I suggest grabbing a coat, it’s cold.” Winston grabbed his Tesla cannon, and grabbed the lever by the door, bringing it down with a grunt. Hana hopped into her MEKA and Jack blinked at the loss of heat and clenched his fingers once more.

They all trudged into the icy snow, following each other in an asymmetrical line. Jack glanced back as the ship went camoflauged against the background and the snow, and it couldn’t be seen anymore, except for the opened door bay. He glanced around, taking note of the buildings in front of them, the frozen ground and the city lights shining dimly behind the ship.

Sunlight was decreasing as the day turned to dusk and they all hurried across the dark, icy ground. Tracer held up a hand and they slowed for a moment as they approached a chain link fence. Winston blasted through it with his telsa cannon, and waved them through. Jack watched D.va laugh in her MEKA, and the large, pink vessel was launched over it. She landed with a large thud on the other side.

“Shh, we have to be quiet, Hana.” Angela urged but D.va waved her off.

“Do you see what I’m in? there is no definition of quiet for this.” Angela sighed and they all continued inwards. Winston was following the pinging alert on his echo locator, and they walked through the ominous buildings.

The team jumped as the last of the sunlight left and flood lights churned on, covering the area in blinding light for a moment. Jack’s visor dimmed to protect his eyes for a moment before returning to normal slowly, allowing him to adjust.

“That was…odd.” He grumbled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“I do not like this area. Why would the security lights still be active?” Torbjorn questioned outloud.

“Some areas with high security are usually powered by internal resources where humans are needed. They can stay active even when places like this watchpoint have been shut down. Don’t pay attention to them, they’ll help.” Jack motioned for everyone to keep moving forward, and they followed Winston as he followed the locator. They stopped in front of a large building that was nothing but solid concrete, stretching up to what seemed to be over seventy-five meters tall. It was vast and Jack had to crane his neck to see the top from the very bottom.

“The break in happened here. I don’t see any signs of forced entry, though.” Winston stared up at the large bay doors that loomed in front of them, and everyone stared up at the solid, windowless building that was a copy cat of the others around them.

“This looks just like a supply hangar. What would they want in here?” D.va aimed her MEKA lights up at the door.

“When this base shut down, it seems they moved everything and packed it away.” Angela had taken the small tablet from Winston and was reading it outloud to the group.

At that moment, the low pinging on the echo locator grew louder. Jack turned to Winston as he checked it and the large ape frowned.

“The security system here is going nuts over in the main building.”

“It seems the main building housed the laboratories, barracks, everything and anything not listed here.” Angela read as they all began to hurry past the supply hangars.

“It wouldn’t tell us what they did here, no one or nothing outside of who operated here on this base had security clearance enough. We wouldn’t be able to know what they were doing unless we accessed their databases, unless they cleared them out already.” Jack told the group. He could hear D.va’s MEKA stomping behind him, attempting to keep up.

 The floodlights grew distant as they approached the large building, and everyone took a moment to observe it, noting the large steel dome on top of the building that was frosted over with ice from the winter weather. The building had glass windows, but Jack knew they were most likely bullet proof.

The frozen grass beneath their feet crinkled, and Jack surveyed the area, using his tactical visor to see if there was a possibility of detecting heat sources.

He saw a large group, and immediately dropped to a slow, squatted walk. His heart rammed in his chest and he heard everyone slow as well.

“I detected a group ahead of us, approximately 10 meters ahead of us and approaching. They’re on the other side of the building.”

“How many?”

“Not sure, they’re walking together in a mass, I can’t detect them as individuals.” He turned to peek around the corner-

And launched himself back as the heat and blinding light of a large laser almost struck him.

“Damn it!” He yelled, and everyone in the group went into battle mode, guns raised, stance correct.

“I suggest you come out and show yourselves.” A booming, female voice came from around the building and everyone glanced around at one another.

“Guns raised, don’t hold back if they start shooting.” Jack ordered, and everyone nodded, before stepping from behind the building into the full light. Tracer had her arms outstretched, pulse pistols at the ready, and everyone slowly followed her lead into the light that shown on the path in front of them.

Jack followed, rifle at the ready, and he turned and aimed, at the ready in case anything went wrong.

He was met face to face with an athletically built woman with bright pink hair and a star-shaped scar above her eye. She had a flashing blue weapon that seemed too large for a normal person to be carrying.

Hana approached, her heavy MEKA clanking and then silencing as she came to rest behind him. He felt comfort knowing she has behind him and out of direct line of what appeared to be mercenaries in front of them.

“identify yourselves.” The large woman demanded, in a heavy Russian accent. Jack glanced between the team, making side eye contact with Winston.

“Lower your weapons,” He said, noting every rifle pointed in their direction,” and we’ll cooperate.”

“I think I should be the ones asking you to lower your weapons, seeing as you are the tresspassers.”

Jack frowned. Tresspassers? He gave Tracer a side glance and she shrugged at him.

“We’ll cooperate if you do the same. We just want peace.” He grunted. The large woman seemed to open her mouth, hesitate, then look at the soldiers behind her, before turning back around, swinging her weapon slightly.

“Fine. Lower your weapons as well and we can discuss this without interference.” Jack nodded and they watch each group slowly lower their guns to point at the gun.

“State your business here or we will have to assume you are the ones attempting to break in.” Jack sighed in irritation, before taking a step forward.

“This is an inactive Overwatch base. I’m sure you as well as I know, that no one should be here. I’m part of the Russian defense forces, and we were given the report of a break in at this base.” She raised an eyebrow as Jack seemed to hesitate. To the rest of the world, Jack Morrison was dead, and coming forward with his identity would be bad. He was already in danger, standing in front of this Russian tactical team, exposed and vulnerable. He inhaled softly, wondering to himself what to do.

The clanking of D.va’s mech startled him as she rushed forward, and the tactical team raised their rifles at her.

“D.va!” He yelled, trying to warn her as they aimed.

“MY name is Hana Song, and we are….we are what’s left of Overwatch.”she announced to the soldiers. They all paused, and looked at one another, confused as all hell. The pink haired woman stepped forward.

“Overwatch was disbanded years ago.”

“We…we’re back. The world needs Overwatch soldiers. We’re here about the break in as well.” D.va said it in an awkward tone, feeling brave up until the point she spoke.

The pink haired woman glanced at them, then sighed, lowering her weapon for a moment before hoisting it up once more.

“Alright, you were truthful about your intentions. We can investigate this issue together, and then you will report back with me to my superiors.” Jack shook his head, then raised his hand.

“Woah, woah, no one is doing that. We can check this out together, but nothing more than that. I don’t even know your name.”The woman narrowed her eyes.

“Zarya. The rest of the information you seek can be gathered, afterwards.” She said, before turning towards the locked doors.

“Not gathered afterwards, we aren’t going anywhere with you. End of discussion.” Jack grunted at her, feeling irritation bubbling under his skin at the cocky attitude of the woman in front of them.

“N-“ she turned to Jack and prodded him in the chest as she started to speak, but a loud explosion inside the building interrupted her and they both whipped their heads to the sound inside the building, before meeting each other’s eyes.

“We have to get inside! Now!” He yelled, reaching for the door. Zarya grabbed him, and pulled him back as soon as he did.

“it is locked, let me!” she turned her large weapon towards the door and Jack watched as a blinding laser blasted a hole in the door, and she charged in. He pursued as well, the entirety of both teams trying to battle one another as they rushed inside, trying to gain way first.

Jack Ran, keeping up with arya as she heaved her large cannon.

“What kind of weapon is that?” he yelled to her. She flashed him a glance.

“This is not the time for questions! But it is a particle cannon!” He stared at it for a moment as they charged down the dimly lit hallway, lights and alarm blaring.  It seemed he wasn’t the only person with a weapon they shouldn’t have.

Charging through the long hallway introduced them to a large room full of out of style machines and dust. Jack turned to see the large hole in the ceiling where men dressed in black body armor had rappelled from the ceiling.

“Talon mercenaries.” He said quietly, then dodged as they began firing. He watched Zarya as she lit the room up like the sun with her particle cannon, and sent the mercenaries flying. Many of them were still firing and had managed to avoid her laser cannon of doom, but wouldn’t last long as the rest of the team rushed in behind them.

“Talon!” He yelled, and Winston joined Zarya with his Tesla cannon, standing beside her and combining their rays to be double deadly.

Tracer zipped around the room and began knocking out some of the men, but it seemed everytime one went down, another five descended from the ceiling.  Torbjorn climbed on top of the machines and built one of his on hand turrets, aiming for the ceiling in an attempt to slow them down.

Then, he watched as a woman donned in purple and blue dropped from the rappels, and landed in front of everyone. Jack glanced around and was watching as Mercy was backing him up.  He was taken aback by the woman, and she stood, turning in a circle and spraying the whole room with a machine pistol. Jack ducked and grabbed Mercy, pulling her down as bullets seemed to aim directly for every living body. They bounced off the wall behind him, but one still managed to graze his arm.

The woman chuckled, because even though she hadn’t made any casualties, she still managed to slow everyone down. She turned and began leaving the battle that had erupted, with Torbjorn flying off the top of the machine towards Talon mercenaries, Zarya and Winston attempting to take them down, thinking they had the upper hand against the Overwatch soldiers. He watched as she dashed off, deeper into the laboratory. He knew they weren’t here to steal any old machine they could gain access to on a black market, and this woman knew exactly where to head.

He glanced behind him at Mercy.

“Keep the team safe!” He began charging after the woman, but was side winded by a heavy force that came crashing from the ceiling.

He watched the woman disappear and he grunted, trying to get up quickly.

“Wait, I’m on it!” D.va’s bright pink mech rocketed across the floor, and he was forced to duck as she struck mercenaries, racing after the mysterious woman.

A bright spotlight and the rush of a helicopter appeared above the hole they had blasted in the ceiling, keeping Jack from properly seeing the person who knocked him down. He grabbed his rifle and instantly raised it, but was met with a cold barrel of a shotgun to his head. He was finally able to see who was it from of him.

A muscled man donned in black and a skull mask was holding a shotgun to his head. His head tilted and a rugged voice chuckled at him.

“This battle might be a bit too much for you, old man.” Jack gritted his teeth in anger, and inhaled softly.

“Not really, I’m just getting started.” He cracked the barrel of his rifle against the shotgun, and it went off merely an inch or two above his head. He swiped at the mans knees, and almost brought him down. Steeled knuckles sink into his stomach with a thick punch, and he gave a groan, but blocked the second approaching blow with his elbow, counteracted, and they both cracked one another across the face. They flew back a few steps from the other, and jack grumbled as he felt a gush of hot blood run down his cheek from where the man had made contact.

“So, what the hell is that mask?” He yelled, before the man rushed forward to grab Jack by the throat, and thrusted him into the air. Jack yelled in pain as the sharp claws on the man’s fingers dug into his skin.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

He threw jack down and he felt something in his back crack as he did so. He groaned, and scrambled to reach for his rifle, bringing it up and bashing the masked man with it. It didn’t do much, but gave Jack the time to get back on his feet.

“I wouldn’t bother to keep fighting it. You’ll all go down soon enough-“

The man went hurtling across the room. Jack stepped back in surprise (he had to take a double look after bashing two mercenaries with the butt and barrel of his rifle.) and then chuckled as the man in large knight armor stood.

He turned and Jack laughed out loud to himself, nevermind the fighting around him, or the blood on his face.

“Reinhardt at your service! Go, go, I will cover you!” Jack watched as he brought his large hammer down, and the ground beneath it shattered, and the man in the mask narrowly avoided Reinhardt’s attack. Jack charged past the violence building behind him, and after D.va and the strange woman.

**XXX**

Sombra had been able to dart inside the facility and found the room where the information was being kept after passing through a bunch of hallways with loose ends. She had managed to hack inside this facility from outside of it, but not being able to actually get into the system directly meant she was on a loose end unless she infilitrated it. Talon had decided whatever information they needed from here was enough to warrant a mission.

She knew there was a large mech behind her, but hoped she had distracted the girl inside of it long enough to get her off her path. Sombra walked into the room, and looked over the railings, down into it. It was shaped similar to a control room, but with more intense computers and a command center lining the whole room. She chuckled, and leapt over the railing into the room. She bypassed the dusty computers and pulled up her own cybernetic computer. She plugged in, and the computers around her all dimmed, lit up, and came to life with green screens of flashing numbers around her.

Downloading the information would take merely minutes. She didn’t have minutes.

She began running along the command center, looking for an additional source to access information to transfer it, hoping to hack into its internal drive and speed up the process.

The wall bursted behind her as the pink mech flew into the room and began shooting at her sideways before landing and doing a barrel roll that rocked the room. Sombra raised her machine pistol and began firing , but was shocked as the targeting bullets were blocked.

“Defense matrix activated!” She rocket blasted towards Sombra, who felt pinned against the wall behind her, but decided to charge, and slide under the large mech.

D.va screeched and yanked her controls before her mech crashed into the wall, her head smacking the front of her mech, then turned and immediately began firing. Sombra dodged it, left and right, huffing as she tried to keep away from this young girl in a crazy robot.

“Don’t you think this is an unfair fight?” She smirked. D.va wiped her nose, feeling blood run out of it from hitting her face.

“You’re trying to harm my friends and steal information you don’t need. I’m going to have to shoot you down.” D.va grit her teeth and was about to charge forward when the screen computer covering the wall of the room in front of her pinged.

**Download complete 100%**

D.va made eye contact with the woman in purple and blue, then they both glanced at the small usb that was flashing green in the middle of the command center console.

They both made a dash for it, and D.va was able to swipe the woman from the side, throwing her into a set of the computers, busting them and breaking them up. She climbed out instantly, her face red with anger. A trickle of blood ran down her forehead.

“Enough! I’m tired of playing games!” She yelled, and D.va watched as she somehow went pixelated, then disappeared. She turned in a circle, but then decided against looking for her and dashed for the flash drive.

She was shocked when she realized her mech wouldn’t move after a moment, then she was forcefully ejected from it. Her back slammed into the ground, unprepared for the ejection, and she groaned, trying to hurry and stand, pulling her light pistol from its holster. She waited for her mech to break apart, unsure how she hadn’t noticed her system had depleted its health.

It twitched for a moment then it suddenly rocket blasted towards her, her eyes went wide and she went to drop  to the floor to avoid it, only to be smacked and flung. She hit the floor with a thud.

“D.VA!” she heard Soldier’s voice screech across the room. Her head was swimming, and the impact from her own mech made her body ache. She watched as the woman reappeared by the command center with a chuckle, and she rolled to her side to glare at the woman as she laughed and pulled the usb, holding it up.

“How does it feel to have your lumbering mech hacked?” D.va turned and stared at the pink, rumbling mech, watching it twitch and stumble by itself, then it paused before shaking erratically, and a bright blue light emitted from it. Her eyes went wide.

“D.va!” jack raced across the room to cover her as the mech exploded above them, but he was forced to the floor by the explosion. The room was a burning mess, and jack sat up, glaring at the woman in purple from where she had crouched for safety. She stood, shoving a piece of metal off of her. The entire control room was destroyed, meaning whatever information she had about Overwatch and what they were doing here was in her usb.

Jack watched her raise the usb above her.

“Don’t battle someone who knows more about your weapon than you do.” Jack growled and raised his rifle, finger on the trigger, about to pull-

A gunshot rocketed through the room and Jack watched her drop the usb among the rubble, and shriek in pain. He turned to see a small figure standing in the doorway, biotic rifle in hand. He grinned.

“Long time, no see, Ana.” She nodded at him, and walked into the room.

“Same to you. Being dead doesn’t seem to suit either of us.” Jack nodded and went to where the woman was scrambling for the usb she had dropped, kneeling on the floor amongst the rubble. He put the rifle to her head, and she stopped, slowly glaring up at him.

“Do you think you can just stop me that easily?” jack pressed the barrel closer.

“I don’t know, how long do you think it would take for me to put one in your head?” she growled at him in anger, and clutched her bleeding hand.

“This isn’t over.” She disappeared and Jack heard scuttling as she darted over the rubble left behind from the explosion, and out of the room. Ana crossed the room in a dash and shifted through the rubble for a moment, before holding up the USB and sighing.

“Thank goodness. I’ll hold onto this.” She stuck it in her tattered coat pocket and Jack gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“It’s good to see you, Ana.” A groan from the other side of the room enticed Jack to cut short their informal greeting and he went to where d.va lay on the ground. Jack pushed the rubble off of her and gently lifted her, noting the small gash on her forehead.

“D.va, are you alright? Can you hear me?” he went to go touch her forehead, which already was bruising, but she groaned in pain.

“I’m…fine. I just need…to rest.” She grunted. Jack’s heart rammed in his chest as he watched her reach up and touch her bleeding forehead, staining the tips of her white gloves.

“I’m gonna pick you up now, D.va, just…try to stay still.” He knew he shouldn’t move her with her wounds, but he had to get her out of this room full of sparking, broken computers and falling ceiling rubble. He strapped his rifle to his back and shifted her slowly, pulling her up into his arms and making sure to support her head as best he could. She wrapped an arm around his neck as he hoisted her.

He started to ascend from the lower part of the room, taking large steps over the debris, ana in the rear, following them as they left.

Jack jumped as D.va ran a hand over the drying blood on his cheek.

“You’re hurt.”

“Not as bad as you are. Don’t worry, I’ll get you somewhere safe.” They ran, past the empty labs, the dusty computers, leaving them to their continued isolation. The fighting had seemed to die down as they approached, and Jack and Ana came in as the last of the mercenaries climbed their rappels and the helicopter disappeared.

Everyone gave a small victory cheer, but Jack looked around for Mercy. She was bandaging Tracer’s arm when he charged towards her.

“Mercy, we need you.” He gently held out the barely conscious girl, and Mercy darted over, laying a hand to D.va’s head and checking the gash.

“What happened?”

“Her mech exploded. She was damaged by it.” Mercy nodded in understanding.

“Getting her back to the ship is the only thing we can do until we get her into the medical ward back at the base.” The collective group ran back towards the transport ship, leaving Ana with Winston. He wandered to her as she reached into her pocket to collect the USB. She handed it over.

“That woman Jack ran after tried to hack and steal all the information. I’m not sure what they would’ve wanted from it, but the systems here are destroyed. All the information that was kept in this facility is now on this drive. I think you should have it.” Winston hugged her, took it and examined it, turning over the purple, skull shaped USB.

“I will take it back to Athena and have her examine it. And those two mercenaries we encountered. Those were hired guns, not just any plain mercenaries.” The heavy footsteps of Zarya made him turn and he stuck the USB away. She put her particle cannon on the ground before placing her hands on her hips.

“You fight impressively. You would make a great part of any team.” Winston smiled at her and they both looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

“So, does this happen often?” She questioned.

“It will be.” He picked up his tesla cannon and started to make his way towards the exit, everyone else following after Mercy and Jack had lead the way back to the ship.

Heavy footsteps behind him made him stop and he smirked, turning to see Zarya catching up to him.

“Are these people dangerous?”

“More dangerous now that we know theyre searching for something Overwatch had hidden a long time ago.” Zarya’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked down at her hands for a moment.

“If these people plan on doing something to harm the world, then I want to join in.” Winston stared at her for a moment.

“What about your superiors?” Zarya glanced behind her at her tact force, then focused on a piece of rubble on the ground for a moment, before making eye contact with Winston.

“Could I call them from your base?” Winston chuckled and clapped her on the shoulder.

“Of course.”

**XXXX**

 

Jack yawned and sat up, not having realized he had fallen asleep. He glanced around, noting the white room, and empty cots behind transparent screens.  Oh, the medical bay. He doesn’t remember much between the time they reached the ship and Angela began bandaging D.va’s head.

Hana.

Jack stood from his cot and went to the next cot, and then the next one where D.va was curled up on her side, and gave a tired sigh. He slumped in the chair next to her bed, touching his padded cheek. He looked down at his arm and noticed Angela had taken the time to also bandage his bullet graze wound.

His body ached, and he wondered how he never noticed how old his bones felt until now. He propped his feet under her bed on a bar and crossed his arms.

Hana groaned and blinked, feeling groggy. Angela had doped her up a bit for the head pain, but now she just felt groggy and tired, her head heavy. She raised her head, but stopped when she saw Jack slumped in a chair, asleep next to her.

She smiled softly, and laid her head back down to sleep.


End file.
